


Chokers And Chains

by Nanners (nanjcsy)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic Violence, Feminism, Mild Gore, Misogyny, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Revenge, Robbery, Torture, Will add more tags as story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/Nanners
Summary: Cersei, Sansa, Yara and Gilly have nothing in common. They are not the same ages. Not the same classes, styles, they wouldn't even eat in the same restaurants.What they have in common are men that finally have used and abused them one last time. What they have in common is anger and a driving need to survive to protect those they love. At any cost.





	1. Duty Is The Death Of Love

Cersei was eighteen years old when she knelt with a mouthful of blood as her father snarled his questions. At her, not at her naked silent brother, never at him, only her. "Why? How could you have sex with your own twin? Get pregnant off your own brother?" She had spit out the blood along with a tooth and gave him an honest answer. "Because I love Jaime. Because you don't get to choose who you love. Just like I can't choose my family."

The cost had been heavy, almost unbearable. Tywin sought to make their separation as permanent as possible. Jaime was enlisted in the military and has been steadily falling in love with the strongest female in his unit ever since. Cersei was married off to the rich eligible Robert Baratheon. Who was thrilled to merge his new company with her father's old money. He was ten years older and had nothing in common with his bride.

But Robert was willing to forget his first child was not actually his and to give his new wife the standard of living she chose. Cersei was never actually asked by anyone. Her father had coldly informed her of her upcoming nuptials and sent her to stay with Olenna Tyrell until her wedding day. There wasn't an option to run as all her funds were controlled. Tywin had closed her bank accounts and left a credit card account for her wedding and living essentials in Olenna's greedy arthritic hands.

It was a bittersweet joy to watch the old biddy use half of the funds on her own newly widowed son and grandchildren. Cersei made sure to send word to her father of the thievery but he never responded. The next and last time Cersei saw her father or her beloved twin was on her wedding day. Being forced to marry in order to not go from rich young teenager to penniless and homeless single mother was unforgivable. 

The only one to ever hear her drunken rants over that were her little brother since every other family member seemed to abandon her the second she said her wedding vows. "Well, you could have gotten a job or gone on welfare, public housing? You could have stayed with our uncle and cousin. Uncle Kevin might make you uncomfortable and ashamed every day of your life but he'd never let you or your child starve. Father couldn't really force you by law to marry. I was at the wedding. There were no tears in your eyes, no bruise on your body and no one had a gun pointed at you." 

"Tyrion, how can such a smart little boy be so very stupid at the same time? Of course I had no tears or bruising, I had a public following and our family has a standing guest list. Father has a fortune, I have nothing and that is his weapon. What I had was a stomach full of baby being pressed in by a heavy corset and a new husband that couldn't wait to get back to his whores. Robert left the reception before half the guests did. Hell, I do believe that he and father raced neck to neck for the doors."

"And that suited you just fine! It wasn't half a year after you had Joff that I came to visit to find Lancel living in what I had affectionately seen as my pool house! Robert seemed rather put out that Lancel had to stay inside rather than with me and my friends...though Bronn and Varys did give our cousin a rather rough time of it. Varys mistakenly thought Lancel was a whore but Bronn corrected that by saying he was a gigolo. Lancel took offense to both terms, I guess. But I assumed Robert called him much worse and that he would have a thicker skin by now."

Cersei's younger brother was a sarcastic dwarf who loved laughing at her downfall. That was the only reason she could surmise that he stayed in touch with her. She seethed when he was proud to be the only one of Tywin's three children to be allowed into a prestigious college. Telling him that father paid his way in and that Cersei and Jaime were never offered the chance didn't dampen the nasty Tyrion's laughter one bit.

Since he had no better relationship with their father than she did, Tyrion would visit with his sister over vacations from school. When Tyrion graduated and started to be a lawyer for the Lannister family, he still kept in touch with Cersei. "We have more in common than you think, dear sister. We both hate our father, love our brother and drink far too much."

Tyrion would visit with Cersei, play with his little niece and nephews, taunt Lancel and sneak his buddies and whores into the guesthouse whenever he could. Until he saw too much and seeing pity in that smug deformed face was more than Cersei could bear. Cersei's servants, children and Lancel were all smart enough to avert their eyes and keep silent but not Tyrion. When he implored her to leave Robert or tell father what went on in her grand home, she cast him out for good. 

"Every social disease Robert gives me costs him another home, car or fashion line I want to own. Every bruise or sprain he gives me costs him a cosmetic surgery bill along with a larger tuition bill from a better school for each of our darling children. Every time he disappears or creates a scandal, Robert must attend MORE family events, must appear in public support of whatever thing I or our children wish to involve ourselves in. I pay my way, Tyrion. You just don't approve of the way I do it so go away. Why don't you see if father or Jaime can give you a place for you and your whores to drink to death at?"

Cersei didn't see Tyrion again for years, not until he came to see her in the hospital.

Cersei saw Tyrion not long after the fateful day Robert came home from a surprise cooperate take over by his own father in law. Drunk, enraged and out of control. Screaming about how the Lannisters have fucked them over, how they took over, took everything. Robert blamed his wife, like he always did. This time he beat Cersei so badly that the servants called the police before running away.

Lancel took the little kids and ran away to his father's house. Kevan did his duty by taking in all three children along with his own wayward son. He also levied a heavy lecture at Tywin over it as well. Tywin opened an immediate account for the care of his grandchildren and Tyrion took temporary custody of them. This overjoyed his father as it only gave him a chance to dig his claws into the most independent of his children.

The other two might hate Tywin and never speak to him but they had obeyed every order regardless. Not Tyrion. He kept in touch with both of his older siblings but told his father nothing of it. Tyrion did work for the family but never bothered to respect his father. Now Tywin kept his youngest son on a tether by using his wealth and power to manipulate the system. Kevan supported Tywin's decisions, glad to see his brother finally take his family back in hand as well as heart.

"It's hard for me to run a church and as mayor of a god-fearing southern city with a cold soul demon of a brother. I am thrilled to pack up that golden little sadistic brat and send him to you! Keep a strong eye upon that boy, Tywin. Something isn't right there. I think Robert hit him too much and Cersei hugged him too much in response to it. The other two are polite and quiet, hard to believe they come from Cersei and Robert. Protect your daughter from that caveman and I am sure taking responsibility of the children will keep Tyrion away from wine."

Tyrion moved back into his father's mansion with three children and a heavy heart. Tyrion held his frozen sister's hand as she recovered a surgery to put her shattered body together. "I am so sorry, I did all that I could. The children are safe, living with me at father's house. Father had Robert arrested, charged with attempting to murder you among a host of other things. No one is willing to post bail for Robert and no one will defend him either. Once you've healed enough to be moved, Father will put you in rehab. Then you can come live with us and a divorce from Robert is already being drawn up for signing."

Cersei took her hand back because her brother couldn't understand. "I can't take that deal. I won't let father own me or use my children as collateral. And I won't let him keep them to use as his own personal pawns. Those children are my family and Robert wouldn't have attacked me like that if father hadn't destroyed us, destroyed Robert. If you have any hopes of remaining in my life this time around, you might want to consider aiding me, not father. I will get my children and husband back, my home too. I can do it with your help or without it."

Tyrion could talk magic around others, he could dazzle in a courtroom and be dizzying on paper. But he couldn't sway any of his family members once they've set upon an idea. Cersei was no exception and he caved. "Father will die long before you do hopefully. He won't talk to either of us ever again once I've helped you gain the kids back and Robert out of jail." And he was correct. Tywin had been furious that his generous offerings were spurned, Kevan was shocked and disapproving as well. More shocking was Lancel followed them right back into the stormy waters of independence.

Cersei and Tyrion paid a visit to her brother in law, the Honorable Judge Stannis Baratheon at his damp, severe island home. The scandal she could offer Stannis would hurt his reputation and family. With a crazy wife, a daughter with a severe skin condition and a mistress that runs a cult, he simply couldn't afford the extra bad exposure. All charges against Robert were erased, he was released and the police were warned off bothering the family again. Stannis made it very clear that he will give no further assistance and wishes to be left alone in kind to rule his damp rocks.

"If you ever do think to bother me again, understand I will find a way to put you both in prison to rot." Cersei and Robert took Stannis at his word.

Robert brought Lancel when he visited younger brother. Poor Lancel had no idea that Cersei had given her husband a drug that Lancel was very susceptible to. The next day Renly gave Robert a loan and a rather rickety old townhouse on the edge of a train station. "My real estate agency has been trying to unload this property forever! It's perfect for you, has six bedrooms, a full kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and plenty of room to expand! Rent to own. You will have to redo the kitchen and bathroom but I know folks that can do it for cut rate costs! Take it or just take the loan and I can direct you to the local shelter? I mean, darlings, you must understand that I normally only deal in high end homes at this office."

They took the loan, the place, fixed it up, rented it out for three times what they paid. Used the money to pay back the loan and fled to the next location. 

It was a strange new family and it had many bumps. Tyrion and Lancel were both cut off from all family funds except what their mothers had left them. Being a lawyer, Tyrion was able to gain control of their funding, regardless of the Lannister teams. Robert and Cersei had only the trust funds they had set up for their children and for their retirement to live on. Tywin had blackballed his son from any good law firms. Tyrion found himself putting up a shingle in cities full of crime and no one to pay for it.

Lancel discovered that being a gigolo did indeed pay since Robert charged rent now. Cersei found him all the best clients and Robert found himself greatly amused by his wife being a pimp of sorts. "Maybe that's your real calling? You are a madam deep down at heart. Makes sense. I mean, you spent your good fuckable years as a whore, then you move on to being a madam. Sort of a natural progression, don't you think?" Cersei wanted to punch Robert's fat face but he'd only break her nose for it. "I also pick the best clients for Tyrion and he's a lawyer for criminals. Some are wives that snapped and murdered their abusive, cheating, drunk husbands."

The slap stung but would only bruise. "Bitch. Not like you are inviting me into your bed so why do you care who I fuck? I haven't bothered you that way in years. And who are you to talk about cheating? Not my fault that Lancel started fucking cougars that had money instead of you. I know only your own family turns you on, so why don't you drug Tyrion's wine and use him as a living dildo for a night?" Cersei knew how to smirk and take a step towards the fearsome looking man.

"Why don't I ask what you do for money these days? If you don't want me asking your business maybe you should stay the hell out of mine." Robert would leave and Cersei would win. It never occurred to her that it would matter that much. What mattered was that her children went to the best schools, had the best clothing, belonged to the right clubs and groups. Cersei discovered her own following among the cutting social elite of small pretentious city neighborhoods.

Robert would pack all of them up every few years and move to another glittering steel jungle. She didn't question nor allow the others to question either. Every move came with a better place to live, better opportunities and Cersei simply climbed up each new ladder. Relishing the challenges, forcing the others to do the same. Even when secretly she didn't relish it after the first time or two. Something was wrong with it and the others knew it too.

By the time Joff was in middle school, Tyrion had left to live with his girlfriend and best friend. He knew his sister well enough not to bother with more than vague warnings to look into her husband's dealings and keep the kids safe. Cersei never bothered to peer too deeply into Robert's dealings but she did keep the children busy and at a distance. Private boarding schools for the younger ones and a good college for Joff were enough to keep Cersei motivated.

She kept Lancel busy with clients of status, gained the acceptance of the social groups she chose to belong to. The challenge of making others fight for her to accept their invitations to posh places. Eating each city alive and leaving a husk in her wake, the same as her husband but he was doing it in a much more violent way. Cersei knew about the betting, the petty robberies and something about chop shops. Only in the vaguest of ways and kept it that way. Cersei played the school parent groups as a hardcore sport.

When Joff started to be around his father more, to join in hushed conversations and going away for hunting trips that don't involve hunting gear. Even then she kept blind and simply threw herself into the next charity, the next fashion, the next latest thing to create, to drink. Cersei helped Lancel launch his very own club and ignored how savage her son has become. Joff was expelled from his fancy university due to a hazing incident that led to deaths plus murmurs of date rape and other assaults. To Cersei's horror and Robert's delight, he came home with a wife. One with brilliant red hair and a growing belly. What made it acceptable to Robert was the large rich Northern family behind her.

Cersei found Sansa to be a cold, polite and highly polished girl. A mean girl that didn't even know she was a mean girl. One that will give all her time and energy to any good works, no matter how dirty or harsh, provided the spotlight for it was good enough. Cersei saw herself as a girl in Sansa. It made her hate the girl even more to like her. It was clear by the girl's eyes that this was a romantic adventure. A rebellious act for the sake of love. How foolish and sad. Joff grinned at his father and drawled out how much her family was worth and their wedding date. Only Sansa ever mentioned the word love and even under her strict northern upbringing, Cersei saw the princess in those dove eyes.

It would only be mercy for her to snuff it out now before Sansa's family or new husband does it for her. Cersei pulled the girl into her stiff embrace and found herself unwillingly tutoring the girl. Teaching Sansa to be a good socialite, a good wife and a better mother. Joff and Robert were at least somewhat warm to Sansa until it was clear that her family had no intention of helping them out. As soon as the Starks had researched into Robert and Joff, they disapproved of the relationship. Joff had talked Sansa into eloping before telling their families. He stupidly had gambled on Sansa's family taking them in or funding them in some way.

Instead, Ned Stark grimly offered his daughter one small account for his grandchild and banned her from the family. She was given the offer to return home with her child if she divorced Joff. Sansa declined the divorce but took the banking account for her unborn baby. Cat cut her dead, Robb and Jon jumped Joff one night and beat the hell out of him. Bran and Rickon were too young when Sansa had left for school and truly didn't seem to care one way or another. Arya cared. Sansa's little sister seemed to care deeply. Arya had a resentment towards her family that Cersei admired, even if she hated the little brat herself.

When the Starks disowned Sansa and it was clear that the redhead wasn't the key to a fortune, romance soured fast. Cersei had a feeling that Sansa's bubble had burst long before she even noticed it. Good thing for the young girl, she had a mother in law who understood exactly how she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chained To The Rhythm by Katy Perry  
Numb by Pink


	2. I Don't Want Someone Brave And Strong, I Want Joffrey

_Once during an English assignment in some dusty endless teenage year, Sansa was directed to write down words she associated with safety. It took no thought and she had naively scribbled with peppermint gloss confidence of a blossoming mean girl. Easy prose about family and spiritual faith. Sickening. A lie but one that she forced herself to believe._

Sansa's bloodstained fingers shook as she carefully nursed the half crushed cigarette. It tasted like her husband, it hurt her throat, made her cough, stung her eyes, insulted her nostrils. It tasted like spite and addictive death, just like her husband. Why was she thinking of that fucking stupid essay now? Why think of the past at all? But Sansa always did this, whenever things got too stressful, too out of control. Her mind searched the past as if it had a clue out of her shitty future.

Instantly, voices snapped to life in her head, advising, judging, attacking, placating, bullying. Voices, echoes of those that have influenced her, loved or hated, didn't matter. They couldn't be banished or erased, though Sansa tended to argue with them more and more these days. Her mother's voice reminded her of duty, that she made her bed and best lie in it. Cersei's voice reminding her that she had children, she had a reputation and both must be top priority.

_I am hollowed out, I can't even understand how things got here. Wasn't I just having a tea party with my best friend Jeyne while we teased my little sister? We called her Horseface which made her cry. Arya got us back that night by putting chocolate flavored laxatives in our hot chocolate. We never got along when I lived at home, never had an actual conversation until I moved away to college. Arya used her allowance to take public transportation just to visit me. I was so flattered and shocked. So how did I go from these things to bloodstained fingers and flinching from the hateful monster I willingly married?_

_ Pay attention, stop thinking of the past, there is no answer there. Stupid foolish girl. That's what my family said and they were so right. And even so, I can't bring myself to go home, admit I was wrong. I can't let my mother give me that cutting smirk. I can't bear to hear her tell me how right she was, how she told me so. Unless Joff hits our child, then I will leave no matter what. I will run to Robb, no, he's too smug and patronizing. I suppose I'll have to make Jon my escape plan. Great. My kids and I can rejuvenate ourselves on a floating iceberg. We can learn to howl with Jon's damned hound.   
_

Sansa crushed the cigarette, gagging slightly at the horrid unfamiliar taste in her mouth. Quickly running to the bathroom, she found herself vomiting up the little bits of food she had last night. Cersei's voice in her head dryly reminded her to take some stomach medication, gargle well and hurry to repair the other damages. Can't be seen in public with bloodstained trembling fingers that have split nails. Can't be seen with a bruise on her cheek, must get ice immediately. Joff likes her face and surely he didn't mean to punch her like that.

_Oh shut the fuck up, Cersei! I've seen what Robert's done to you. I know exactly who taught Joff to be the way he is. And I know you fostered it, protected and nurtured the monster in him. You could help me but instead you teach me to conceal and protect the monster and stupid, love-starved me just swallowed it up. I play the good wife and I live in hell. My pride is what keeps me here but I still blame you too, you conniving bitch. You could have warned me, could have tried to tell us we couldn't marry. If only you warned me, I might have listened to my family and friends. _

But that was a lie and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, Sansa knew it was a lie. Cersei DID warn her, in her own way. Drunken savage words said in a slightly slurred sarcastic tone, small things. When Sansa had said she loved Joff no matter his faults and would do so throughout their marriage, Cersei had laughed, waved her wine glass and lazily trilled that Sansa was welcome to try. During Sansa's bridal shower, Cersei mentioned other redheads that Joff had interest in. She also airily attempted to remember their names.

_"Of course, two of them were prostitutes so they don't count. The girl who died that Joff dated in high school, she had your exact hair, Sansa." _

At the time, Sansa simply thought the woman was just being a bitch, trying to establish her dominance over their relationship. It didn't occur that those small moments were always warnings. Sansa heard them far too late. Sansa began the traditional and far too often ritual of hiding the signs of Joff's abuse. Wincing at a mild bald spot, she felt an anger so huge it almost blew her to pieces. Her hair was a natural fiery red that most females and males would murder for. If Joff intended to snatch her bald, that might spark way more than a separation or divorce.

_I might actually fucking murder him. I might actually rip off his testicles and fashion them into a necklace for his fucking mistress._

More and more this new cold, strong voice has been emerging among the others in her head. Sansa rather likes it. Maybe it's the beginning of becoming brave. But not to be examined right now. Because Sansa has to find a sitter for the twins before her stepmother descends upon her. They were to meet for a fashion show that both had a silent professional interest in. Sansa majored in fashion and had she not left college early, she would be interning with a famous designer by now. Cersei enjoyed a different kind of interest, by the time they would leave, the woman would have stolen all the swag, accessories off the models and at least one phone number from a male model or a cute valet. That is after she used her best voice to cut everyone to shreds around her.

Even though Sansa was unable to use her family's money for the Baratheon's, she could use her status. It got them into the best places but Sansa rarely got to choose where to go. Cersei renewed her relationship with Olenna and introduced Sansa to Loras and Marge. Sansa found Marge to be similar in many ways. She was a southern version of Jeyne, really. At least that is how Sansa decided to see it in order to become such good friends with her husband's mistress. Joff himself told her that very night after he got bored hearing Sansa gush about her new friend. He laughed at her expression of shock and asked how stupid she could be.

To become buddies with the very chick he was fucking? Sansa cried as Joff shrugged and asked how he thought she would still stir him, huge with babies? Then she would be leaking milk and healing other parts. Did she expect him to just suffer while the kids were tended to until Sansa finally had the body and time for her husband's needs? Joff told her to see it as a favor. Sansa wisely said nothing and joined him in bed, turning away to lay awake, staring into the darkness.

Cersei had deliberately introduced her to Joff's mistress, Sansa was sure of it. The next day, Sansa had heard that cold strong voice in her head for the first time. And then to her own shock it had come out of her mouth while she was having tea with Cersei. "Why? You were aware Marge and Joff were sleeping together. You saw us becoming friends and that was fine with you. Do you know Joff laughed at me last night? Called me stupid. I would almost rather he hit me. You know about that too, of course. Why did you introduce me to Marge?"

Half drunk and sporting a fading bruise of her own, Cersei had rolled her eyes, sighing. "Darling, out here all of our friends are enemies. Keep certain ones closest. Like the ones fucking your husband. Be besties. Keep her neck exposed to your hands, keep her pretty eyes exposed to your razor sharp, perfectly manicured nails. Then you watch for your chance. Don't ask for what, just wait and watch, you'll know whenever the time strikes. Trust me." Sansa didn't respond the truth. That she trusted none of the Baratheons, she didn't trust the Lannisters or the Tyrells. Sansa didn't trust anyone in the South but her own babies.

Sansa starts to treat the stain on her dress and recalls the humiliation of having a mortified obstetrician mutter that he needed to treat her for a venereal disease while she was in LABOR. The upset over her husband's absence, only her mother in law in attendance as she gave birth to twins. Cersei was not a very warm kind of woman, she mostly criticized and ordered around the staff, as if she owned the hospital. Once the babies were in her arms, Sansa no longer cared about any of it, only the two pink warm miracles in her arms. Sansa decided to name the twins without regard to anyone's wishes. Gia and Gage.

Joff complained briefly, then decided he didn't particularly care. Unlike his wife, Joff saw the extra baby as a burden not a wonderful surprise. Joff had taken off to drink as soon as he was told she was having twins. Sansa understands now that Joff never really loved her, he had wanted her money. True, he had liked her looks and he enjoyed her status but he had deliberately seduced her, convinced her if they got pregnant it would only make their marriage more valid to the families. And he did all of it because he wanted her family's money and status. Joff's charming mask ripped away as soon as he saw the hopes of money dashed away by her parents.

Of course, Sansa knew Joff was arrogant, had a temper and was a typical frat boy during college. A few slaps when he was drunk and Sansa was always given a heartfelt apology for it later along with some romantic gesture. He was always being accused of sleeping with someone's girlfriend, a few times he was accused of rape but Sansa always staunchly defended him. Joff liked to party and Sansa did most of his work for him as well as her own. Joff liked to fight and Sansa tended to stray away from him and his friends. But when he wanted to be, he could be so nice and romantic, how could she not melt?

How could she not rebel against her family, how romantic to run away and elope! Then they were faced with reality harsher than Joff's own fist. When her parents flat out rejected her choices, her decisions They rejected her unless she abandoned her new husband. When Sansa met Joff's family, when she figured out the cold truth of things, it was too late. And part of Sansa said to run, to go home and humble herself. Or run to Robb or Jon, hell, she could go to Jeyne. Even crazy Aunt Lysa wouldn't deny her niece and her newborn twins. But she was mired in some kind of numbing clay, it was as if panes of invisible glass surrounded her. Sansa endured, she loved her children and tried to love her husband.

Sansa tossed the ashtray into the sink and washed it clean. Joff would wonder why Sansa was smoking his discarded half used cigarette. And there really wasn't an answer except that she continued to search for a way to fix him. She has fruitlessly examined, researched everything concerning her husband. Sansa interrogated everyone close to Joff about him. This was in between trying to be a new mother to her beloved children. Sansa was surrendering to the idea of getting a part time nanny. It was too hard for Sansa to be both parents and they could afford it now. Robert and Joff suddenly started to bring in money, they were all living the higher life.

At least enough that Sansa's status matched her lifestyle again. This lifestyle demanded the very best of everything whenever possible. Sansa simply couldn't miss this fashion event, she's sure this might be a professional chance. Joff wouldn't care if Sansa worked as long as it didn't infringe upon his world or embarrass his parents. With a nanny for the children that Sansa trusted, she could delve a toe back into the fashion world. Maybe dust off that portfolio and take a chance at showing her designs. Provided she can hide the damage Joff has done. Wincing at a deep cut from her husband's wedding ring on a rather tender rib, she grimaced at a stain that will never come out.

Damn Joff, this dress cost her so much money that she nearly had a panic attack when she bought it. Joff had thrown his coffee at her, trying to shut her up. That was just before he came with his fists because this time Sansa didn't shut up.

If Joff wanted to be with his mistress, that was fine by Sansa. However, she didn't need gossip about him and his mother didn't either. Joff has never been the most discreet person and Sansa mostly accepted that. But Joff has been living with the Tyrells under the guise of business for weeks at a time, being seen mostly with Marge. Dancing at clubs, dining in plush restaurants, taking long walks in public gardens, at the movies. Joff hasn't been seen with his wife or children since the last supper they had with his parents. That was in the first flush of summer. Leaves were changing color before Joff wandered home one morning for breakfast. He was shocked that Sansa was angry and daring to chastise him for his behavior.

"You got what you wanted, greedy bitch! What more do you and that bitch vampire of a mother want from me? Fuck! You don't want me in your bed! You don't want to go out and party with me! If I try to fuck you I get whining and cringing! AND YOU ARE DEMANDING SHIT FROM ME ALL THE TIME! YOU NEVER SHUT THE FUCK UP! Why do you always have to piss me off? You and mother just want want and want and my father, he just uses what he wants from me too! ALL OF YOU! FUCK YOU ALL! Marge doesn't take from me, she gives, she listens and cares about ME and MY NEEDS! Look around you, Sansa! I have given you everything! You wanted kids, congratulations, that's the brats screaming now! You wanted to stay high class, well, nice house, nice neighborhood and nice expensive fancy dress, darling! What more do you want? I came home. I always fucking have to in the end, don't I?"

What earned Sansa the bruise to her face was her inability to take the verbal and physical blows with her usual silent, hurt stoic mask.

"You don't want to come home though. You never loved me but I think you love Marge. So let me go and marry her. We can sell everything and split the amount down the middle. I won't contest the divorce grounds, make them whatever you want to! You can give me minimal child support and I don't care if you don't ever want to see the children. Your mother can visit them whenever she wants to. Please. I've tried to make this work and I just can't do it anymore. I think I can get a really good career going in fashion, I can just stay here until I we sell the house and that should be enough time for my work to get-"

Cersei had warned Sansa once that Joff never was able to let things go. Joff's fist crashed into her _face_ for the first and hopefully last time in their marriage and she writhed at his feet. He kicked her in the ribs while screaming that he would kill her if she ever dared try to leave him. Joff reminded her that everything she had was ultimately from him. "If you decide to be stupid enough to run away, remember you leave here naked and without the kids. I am going to hire someone to spy on you now, bitch. And if I ever think you are trying to leave, I'll take the twins away from you. Even my mother won't be able to visit them without my permission. Hear me?"

Sansa heard him, alright. Loud and clear in spite of the children screaming from their high chairs. Joff screamed back at their little red faces to shut up but he didn't touch them. He has never touched his children except once for pictures. Sansa was fine with that.

She was halfway through fixing her hair when the doorbell chimed. It was going to be Cersei with yet another prospective nanny in the guise of a babysitter. Sansa wanted to find a nanny on her own. But like with everything else, her stepmother weaseled her way right into control of it. Gearing herself for Cersei's horrified condemnation for not being ready and bruised in front of a virtual stranger, she headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voices Carry by Til Tuesday


End file.
